Thank you
by Fiathel
Summary: Tidus is about to leave Spira and doesn't know if he'll be able to come back. But when Rikku's strange behaviour comes up, he starts to understand what he's doing. tikku
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Thank you  
**Summary: **Tidus is about to leave Spira and doesn't know if he'll be able to come back. But when Rikku's strange behaviour comes up he starts to understand what he's doing.  
**Pairing: **Tidus and Rikku  
**Rated:** T  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy X

Chapter 1

Tidus looked at all his friends. Yuna was crying against Lulu's shoulder, Wakka looked simply wordless, Kimahri patted Yuna on her back, Auron and Rikku looked down thoughtful.

It had felt terrible to tell them that he was leaving Spira and trying to get back to Zanarkand. …And that he was going to do it alone. Yuna had at once wanted to go with him, but he didn't give up on refusing - this trip was far too dangerous for his friends.

Tidus sighed and looked at Yuna. He had told her that she would be in his mind every single day, and she should had known that without being told too, so why couldn't she just stop crying? Lulu and Wakka knew that they had almost become like parents to him. Kimahri knew that he would never forget him. Auron knew he would miss him very much. Rikku knew-

Tidus eyes fell on Rikku. She didn't cry, in fact she didn't look sad at all – just stood there and…_smiled_ at him. He raised his eyebrows, hesitated, and then started to walk towards her.

"So you decided to come and bid farewell?" She asked with her cheerful voice, although Tidus could sense some sadness when she spoke. Tidus slightly began to understand what Rikku was saying.

"Don't say 'farewell'... It would mean we'd never see each other again…"

The bare thought hurt inside him as if someone had stabbed a knife in his chest. Although it might sound harsh to say so, he thought he could stand living apart from Yuna – but Rikku… Well, he had known her for a much longer time and they had become very close friends, which he and Yuna never really were – they had just felt attracted towards one another.

Rikku turned now completely towards him and became serious, something you didn't see every day.

"Isn't that what you're going to do – leave us all behind without really knowing what'll happen to yourself? Just look at poor Yunie… I doubt you even know what kind of pain you're causing her."

Tidus sighed.

"I wish I could say for sure that I'm coming back, but…"

Now it was Rikku's turn to sigh.

"It's all right, you don't have to explain it to me - I… I understand."

And of course Tidus knew that. At the very moment when she said it and looked at him with her spiral green eyes he knew that there was no one else who could have understood him better.

"Well, how about you? All the others have said – or showed – their opinion, but you…" He couldn't find the words.

"We all have to make our big decisions someday. …And accordingly it also means that we have to say goodbye someday."

Tidus was a bit confused hearing what Rikku just had said but he realized that she knew exactly how he felt at the moment. He didn't quite know what there had happened in Rikku's past, but seemingly she had gone through something similar. Maybe it was because she understood that Zanarkand was his home – and after losing her own she knew how important it was. Maybe – or something else he couldn't just yet put his finger on.

Memories of their mutual moments started to rise in Tidus. Had he even ever remembered to thank Rikku for saving his life not just once, but several times? Had he supported her like she supported him? Tidus couldn't understand how blind he had been. Rikku was always there for him and what did he do in return? Turn his back to her and leave her behind just like all the others? That wasn't being a friend. That was being a coward.

Before he could handle his emotions, his eyes started to feel watery. Of course Rikku noticed this. She always noticed such things about other people.

"Hey, what's wrong? Did I say something bad?"

Tidus was a whole mess inside. If he only could have said it straight out – _she_ was the problem. It was first until now he had realized what Rikku meant to him. He loved her.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

So what did you think? It's the first story I've ever published xd, but I've written lots of stories and fanfiction on paper... Please review, response is very important for me :) I don't know how many chapters there'll be, but I'm working on it...

Next chapter maybe next week? I'll try my best...

~Rayne


	2. Chapter 2

Yup, back again… Took a bit longer than I expected, but here it is!

***

Chapter 2

Tidus quickly turned his head away. He couldn't look her in the eyes when she had such a concerned look on her face. What was he doing really? If everything had gone like he had planned, he would have set off already a couple of minutes ago, but now – leaving was the last thing he was capable of.

"Are you all right?" Rikku asked leaning closer to him.

"Y-yeah. I'm absolutely fine."

But as he said it he noticed Rikku's eyes darken, so he faced her again. She looked sad and slowly shook her head.

"I don't know what to think anymore when you of all people are lying to me, Tidus."

The words touched him so that they spent the next ten seconds in awkward silence. When he finally opened his mouth he said the first thing he had wanted to say all along.

"I'm really sorry, Rikku. I truly am."

She sighed deeply and just nodded. How on earth had he managed to get himself in such a situation? Now he had the feeling that Rikku was really disappointed in him, which she of course had a good reason to, and neither did he think very highly of his own actions.

Before either of the two could say anything, they were interrupted by Auron who had showed up beside them. Truth be told, Tidus had completely forgotten there were others around. Luckily they couldn't have heard anything of the conversation, but they might have been watching all the time.

"By no means to sound bold, but if we're going to get you back to Zanarkand the way we planned, we'd better get moving."

But Tidus had made up his mind. As he spoke he said it loud enough for everyone to hear.

"…I'm not leaving." Yuna looked up and the others turned to face him. But the one person he truly wanted to get any sort of response from stood still and looked everywhere else but at him.

"What do you mean by that all of this sudden?" Wakka asked confused.

"I realized just now that I can't leave – at least not yet. I have some things I have to take care of."

Then Yuna finally spoke. Despite all the realizations Tidus had had today, it felt really good to see Yuna being herself.

"Do you really mean it? You won't leave us?"

"I won't leave you." He replied sincerely.

She smiled weakly. Lulu opened her mouth too, probably for the second time that day.

"It's been quite a long day, hasn't it? Why don't we just pitch camp for tonight – it's getting a bit late too."

Some vague mumbling could be heard, but everyone agreed. At least for Tidus sleep was more than welcome – he could continue his future plans tomorrow.

But he couldn't sleep that night. He decided to go out for some fresh air, so he put on his shoes and left the tent. He didn't know what time it was, but the view of the ocean was breathtaking – the sun was just about to disappear into the horizon. Tidus started to walk towards the shore, but stopped dead – he wasn't alone. And of course it was no one else but Rikku who sat on the sand and stared at the sight. He thought twice about leaving, but then decided to go to her. She hadn't noticed him, so Tidus couldn't help but to tease her a bit. He leaned closer and blew a puff of air into the back of her neck, which made her jump. To his own surprise he laughed. It had been quite some time since he last had done it, but actually it felt really good.

"Geez, man… Don't scare me like that!" She ejaculated.

Tidus just continued smiling. This was the Rikku he had missed. It was like they had never had that awkward discussion earlier.

"Couldn't get any sleep?" He asked and sat down beside her.

"Nah… Ended up thinking about – well, stuff." He nodded.

"Me too."

"So… Quite some day, huh?" Rikku noted and smiled somewhat mysteriously.

"Yeah…"

"You know, I didn't think I'd bring this up, but… Thanks for staying. Yuna can sleep her night well now."

Tidus didn't quite like the fact that Rikku had dragged Yuna into the conversation – he'd have to think about what to do with her later anyway. However, he was glad to finally hear Rikku say her opinion too.

"Don't mention it. I believe it was after what you said to me that I finally realized what a big decision I was about to make."

Rikku started giggling.

"Man, when did you start to talk like that?"

He was a bit offended at first, but started then to laugh himself – one of the reasons why he liked spending time together with Rikku was that he felt totally relaxed when he spoke to her - and now he was talking like an old man.

"No, but really. You got some sense into me, so thanks."

"Hey, no prob. I just wanted to see what your face looks like when you're being scolded, after all."

"_What?_" Rikku giggled even harder now.

"Just kiddin'"

"You'll someday give me a heart attack, you know that?" Rikku smiled and looked at him sincerely.

"But I'm glad that 'someday' is farer away now." And with that she stood up, waved at him and started to head towards the camp.

Tidus just sat where he was. It truly had been an eventful day, but he could now admit he was glad to have chosen to stay. Zanarkand may be his home, but during the time he had spent in Spira with all his friends was so filled up with good memories, that he started to get pretty fond of the place. He would have to renew his plans, among other things what he'd do about Yuna, but he had time.

One thing that made him worried, though, was if he could still stand a chance regarding to Rikku.

Tidus was interrupted from his thoughts by a yawn. Apparently sleep had found its way to him too. He returned to the tent and dozed off at once.

---

Tidus was woken by the cool breeze of Mi'ihen Highroad. Though he had stayed up until the small hours he felt strangely refreshed.

"Morning!" He could hear Wakka greet energetically.

"Morning, Wakka. The others up yet?" With the others he rather meant the ladies – Auron was the only person to sleep in the same tent as him and Wakka, and he seemed to have gone out already.

"I ain't sure, but I think I saw Yuna waiting outside."

"Okay."

Tidus left the tent and immediately bumped into Yuna.

"Good morning! Tidus, I thought we'd continue today towards Guadosalam. Is that fine with you?"

Tidus didn't mind, but he didn't know he would be regretting it later.

"Of course. Where you go, I shall go too. …I never stopped being your guardian, you know."

Yuna beamed. His words seemed to warm her, which made Tidus glad. He only hoped he wouldn't hurt Yuna in the end. That was the last thing he could do to her after all the things they had gone through. But eventually he would have to tell Yuna his true feelings.

"I'm glad. …Ah, Rikku! Good morning!"

Rikku joined the two and looked at both of them.

"Good morning Yuna, Tidus."

"I was just discussing here with Tidus that our next heading will be Guadosalam."

Rikku looked like someone had punched her in the abdomen. The expression on her face looked really hurt for one moment, but she hid it quickly.

"R-Really? And ..uh.. why Guadosalam?"

"Hmm? I feel like I will get the strength for my pilgrimage from there. Besides, the place is plainly gorgeous and brings back memories, don't you think?"

But Yuna seemed to have said just the wrong thing. Rikku groaned quietly and turned away. Tidus wanted so bad to comfort her anyhow, but with Yuna around he couldn't bring himself to do it. And he didn't quite know why Rikku was in pain like that either. But seemingly the word 'memories' affected her very strongly. He suspected that Farplane might have something to do with it.

But then also a memory he himself had been part of came to his mind.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

***

Well, that was it… Bit of short, I know, but I was kinda rushing at the end, to get this posted in time. I had some problems to get Rikku's and Tidus' conversation to sound as realistic as possible, but hopefully I'll improve in that :). I don't think chapter 3 will be coming anytime soon – I got a summer job and have to wake up 5.30 am every morning so guess if I'm tired… But I might finish it this month (or then it's just my wishful thinking…).

Please don't forget to review! Good or bad, I want to hear all sort of response.

See ya!

~Rayne


	3. Chapter 3

Hi again! To start with, let me explain a couple of things since there seemed to be some confusion about the timeline in this fic… The story isn't actually taking place after the game, but somewhere in between, so Tidus' choice to leave was due to a personal matter– nothing to do with the ending! Then there's Seymour of course, as VVolf pointed out. Well, in my story he's still alive, but unlike in the game Yuna never accepted his proposal. Yuna's pilgrimage is at the point where they've yet got to go to Macalania temple before defeating Sin. The kissing scene between Tidus and Yuna, however, has already occurred… Why they all were in Mi'ihen Highroad in the beginning is simply because then they can walk the route that passes Moonflow, Guadosalam and Thunder Plains (they're all essential places in this story). Otherwise the earlier scenes and events should be (yes, _should_ be, my friend – please correct me if I'm wrong) the same as in the game. Actually I'd suggest you guys to try to forget about differences between the game and this fic, because it's been quite a long time since I played FFX and the story revolves around Tidus and Rikku, after all… Well, hope this helps, I'll let you read now :)

***

Chapter 3

That time he was going to visit Farplane for the first time in his life, but stopped to see why Auron had left behind. He had teased him about being afraid of the dead, but of course he had got the wrong idea of the whole, which Rikku soon assured him.

"_You're not really going to see the dead, more like your memories of them. People think of their relatives, and the pyreflies react to them. They take on the form of the dead person -- an illusion, nothing else."_

"_Hmm…"_

"_Well, have fun!" She said waving at him._

"_What, you're not going either, Rikku?"_

"_I keep my memories inside."_

"_Huh?"_

"_Memories are nice," She turned around. "but that's all they are."_

Tidus stared at Rikku. He had to admit that her past intrigued him. What the heck was it that she had experienced? He knew her mother had died in some machina accident, but Rikku seemed to have got over that already. But then again, she was an expert in hiding her true emotions, so Tidus could never really tell what was going on in the mind of his blond friend.

"You lead the way, Yunie." Rikku finally replied cheerfully.

Tidus hated those times when Rikku would just forget about herself in order to do everything as she was expected to do. He wanted to say something, but once again, remained silent in the end. He knew Yuna meant really much to her, but frank as she normally was, she should have expressed her thoughts at least once in a while.

The group left pretty soon after the small conversation with Yuna. Rikku acted like her normal self and showed no kind of weakness, which somehow didn't surprise Tidus at all. What confused him, on the other hand, was that the group seemed in general oddly joyful. Yesterday they had all been so dull and sad, and now... Guess they just wanted everything to turn back to normal again. But on Tidus' part there were things that couldn't be put back to what they were anymore.

"Why so thoughtful?" Lulu had showed up beside him. He realized first now that he had fallen behind quite a bit. Luckily Lulu seemed to be the only one to have noticed, however.

"I'm kinda…worried."

"Worried? About Yuna wanting to go to Guadosalam?"

"…Well, yeah, that too."

"I have to admit that I'm concerned myself. I heard Maester Seymour is away, but I'm not quite sure how the Guados will greet her."

Maester Seymour, huh? Tidus had been relieved when Yuna had got into her senses and given Seymour the mitten. They had took quite a quick leave, not wanting to stay longer as they sort of knew what the man was capable of. He had wondered why Yuna had so suddenly wanted to go to Guadosalam – the place where she had found out her unfortunate fate. But now he thought he understood. When she had said she'd get the strength for her pilgrimage from there, he knew – she really wanted to get over what had been stopping her before. And she was probably feeling somewhat guilty too. Still, as said, you never know about the Guados.

But no matter how one looked at it, they were all presented with a fait accompli. Yuna's pilgrimage was about to come to an end. Macalania Temple was in effect the only place they would visit after Guadosalam and before defeating Sin. And before going to _Zanarkand Ruins_. That was partly the reason why Tidus had wanted to go back – not to the ruins of a place destroyed 1000 years ago, but to his home. He had suspected he wouldn't stand to watch the ruins and feel all those losses including his mother. And although he thought that Sin was a matter he himself had to attend to, he didn't know if he had the guts to kill something that in reality was his old man. Sure, not too long ago he still would have hated Jecht, but now that he knew what a sacrifice he had done Tidus started to see him in a different light. However, what Rikku had told him that day and the realizations he had had, put him thinking. Him popping into the world of Spira, meeting Rikku and all the others, becoming Yuna's guardian… They didn't just happen accidentally, but such was his fate. Just like Yuna felt the pilgrimage was hers and Rikku felt that protecting the summoners and her own people rested in her hands. Tidus had to admit his own fate wasn't that clear yet, but now he knew he couldn't leave until his 'duty' was fulfilled.

"My, my… You must be worried, indeed, frowning like that all the time." Lulu's voice woke him from his thoughts. She smiled at Tidus' light blush and moved forward towards the rest of the group.

Tidus didn't speak much during their walk. When they later rested in their tents, however, Tidus was surprised to find Rikku outside waiting for him. She looked somewhat mischievous, which he pointed out and asked if something had happened.

"Heh, I just realized we'll be passing Moonflow on our way."

It soothed Tidus to hear he wasn't the only one who had paid attention to this fact.

"Mm… Brings back memories, doesn't it? Man, how long has it been since I found you on the river bench?"

Rikku smiled and shook her head.

"Long. Quite honestly, I lost track of the time ages ago. I guess didn't expect to become such good friends with everybody. Now I have so much else to think about…"

Tidus examined her face. Then his mouth twisted into a grin.

"And I surely didn't expect to become friends with you after you punched me right in my stomach the first time we met…"

"Oh come on, Tidus… I said sorry, didn't I?"

Tidus laughed.

"I accept your apology, but I can't forgive what you did right afterwards."

"Eh heh…" She scratched her head and played innocent, but Tidus always recognized the act. Rikku realized she wasn't convincing enough and took Tidus' arm dragging him forward.

"Anyway, let's go for a walk!"

Tidus couldn't help but to smile. Rikku could just be so unpredictable sometimes. As they passed the camp and walked further he realized he could take advantage of the situation and ask her about the conversation earlier in the morning. That probably made him an opportunist, but hell, how could he help Rikku if he didn't know what was bothering her?

"Um…Rikku?"

"Uh-huh." Rikku said cheerfully. Somehow Tidus started to feel things were proceeding in the wrong direction.

"Well, it's just… I couldn't help noticing you seemed a bit upset when you heard we were going to Guadosalam." With the corner of his eye he could see Rikku flinch a little, but he decided to continue anyway. "May I ask you why? I mean, I hope you know I'll gladly help if there's just anything I can do."

"Thanks, but I don't think you can help in any way." Rikku said uptight with her eyes fixed upon the sight in front of them. They walked in silence for a long while and Tidus already began to think she was going to ignore his question completely when she suddenly spoke.

"…It's not Guadosalam that's the actual problem, really. It's Farplane. You already know I normally don't visit the place, but this time I made some kind of a promise to Yunie that I'd go."

Tidus wasn't quite sure he followed, but tried to encourage her to carry on.

"A promise?"

"…I promised Yunie I'd enter Farplane when- " She shifted uncomfortably. "-a _certain person _would die. And now that has happened."

There definitely was something she didn't want to tell him, but Tidus had already started to get the picture. Rikku seemed to be in pain, so it had to mean that whoever this person was, she grieved him or her a lot.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Rikku. ...But is Farplane really that bad?"

Rikku replied hoarsely.

"Not Farplane. But just thinking about seeing him--" Her voice died out.

Tidus couldn't close his ears from hearing her slip – the mysterious person was a male. He also had a bad feeling that if he'd only be alive, Tidus would be jealous of him. And these bad feelings of his usually turned out to be well-founded. But Tidus felt sorry for her.

"Rikku. Promise or not, I think it's your choice whether you go or not."

"Of course. But the promise wasn't for her sake, it was for mine." She revealed her face, looking all messed up. "I think we'd better turn back now, it's getting quite chilly."

Tidus got the message – there was nothing left to discuss. He felt bad to have given offence to Rikku, but he was still positively surprised she had confided in him even this much. They walked in silence back to the camp and Tidus lead Rikku to her tent. She nodded curtly and disappeared behind the opening. He didn't know if she was going to rest, but it was unlikely she could get any sleep by the looks of it.

--

Later in the afternoon, when they were off, Rikku was again the jolliest of all – no sign of the girl Tidus had asked Guadosalam and Farplane about. As he thought about it, he truly would get a heart attack someday because of her.

By nightfall the group finally arrived at Moonflow. Although Tidus was far from an esthetical person, he couldn't deny he found the glittering water most exquisite. Just when he was about comment this he heard Yuna's desperate cry.

"Rikku! Please… Say something…"

As he turned his head he could see Rikku lying unconscious on the ground.

***

Well, finally chapter 3 finished, took me some time all right xD… Tidus' thoughts in the middle (the paragraph that starts with something about Seymour) didn't go quite like I had pictured in my head – it's damn difficult to find the right words… Hope you still can follow the story somehow. And please review, feedback really does help in my motivation. Well, till next time, then.

~Rayne


	4. Chapter 4

Well, chapter 4 finally here, thanks for waiting!

***

Chapter 4

Tidus hurried over to Rikku and knelt beside her. He looked at Yuna, searching for some explanation.

"What happened?"

"I don't know… She just suddenly collapsed here."

"Has she often fainted?" He asked before realizing that maybe Yuna wasn't the best person to ask after all. At least he had got the impression that she and Rikku hadn't kept in touch as frequently as before.

"I've never seen her like this." She looked as ignorant as him. Then she seemed to remember something and opened her mouth as in attempt to say more, but nothing came.

The rest of the group gathered around them to see what had happened. Yuna explained everything and they decided to pitch camp for the night.

"She was probably just tired." Lulu reasoned, when they had put Rikku to bed.

The others nodded, although Tidus couldn't help noticing that Yuna didn't seem to agree. He was about to ask her about it, but let it be as she announced she was going to stay by Rikku's side until she'd wake up.

When everybody had somewhat settled down Tidus sat on the soft river bench. Because of their fast walking tempo to reach Moonflow in time Tidus hadn't quite had time to think about what Rikku had said earlier in the afternoon. He was step by step earning Rikku's confidence and he learned new things about her constantly, but he had to admit she was probably the most awkwardly handled woman he had ever known. Sure, she was very cool and it was mostly relaxing talking to her, but as he didn't fully know her past and such, all that was needed was to say the wrong thing and she would be downcast.

But the more he spent time with her he realized how strong his feelings towards her really were. Still, when was it he had first admitted these feelings even existed? Yesterday? He left a noise of frustration. Everything was just so confusing at the moment and the time seemed to go so slowly. Tidus woke up from his thoughts as he saw Yuna already exiting the tent. He walked to her.

"How's Rikku?"

"Better. She regained soon conscience but she's asleep now."

"Oh, well… That's a relief." Yuna looked intently at Tidus.

"Actually, I'd like to talk with you. Somewhere private." Her tone was serious.

"Sure, shall we go over there?" Tidus said and pointed at the area behind the camp. They stood silent for a while, until Yuna spoke.

"Tidus, I… I don't quite know how to say this, but is there something going on between you and Rikku?"

Tidus' heart skipped a beat. _No way_. She couldn't possibly… He gulped.

"What do you mean?" A sigh escaped Yuna's lips, her look on him lingering.

"I don't know what it is, but I can see something's not like it used to be. Like just minutes ago, Rikku's expression was really strange before she fainted. And she was looking at you."

Rikku was looking at him? No, Yuna must have been mistaken. Her eyes pierced his in an insufferable way. He couldn't lie through his teeth to Yuna, she deserved so much better.

"Yuna." Tidus motioned her to sit down on the grass with him.

"Yuna, I hope you'll forgive me for what I'm going to say. I'd never for the whole world want to hurt your feelings, please understand that."

"Tidus…" Her eyes widened.

Tidus forced himself to press on.

"You see, these past few days I've come to realize that--" He took a deep breath. It felt really strange saying all this out loud. "--I have feelings for Rikku." He turned fully to look at her.

"And it's not like I would have had some sort of mixed feelings for you, I really did like you… What on earth am I saying – I mean, I still like you a lot, Yuna! It's just… I think I developed feelings for Rikku all the time without noticing it myself before the day I was supposed to be leaving you all."

Tidus desperately sought after hurt expressions on her face. Had he done the right thing or gone too far? Everything went silent. Yuna sighed and closed her eyes for a brief moment.

"Truth be told, I had suspected something like this. It always seemed like my feelings were stronger than yours. I-I do love you so, Tidus." Yuna's voice started to tremble. Tidus felt really bad and reached his hand out to put it on her shoulder but got startled as a weak smile formed on her lips.

"Of course I feel dejected when my first real love turns out to be unrequited, but I'm glad you were frank with me."

Tidus looked down.

"I'm really sorry… You deserve so much better than me."

"Don't say that!" Yuna looked sternly at him. "No, really, Tidus. Even if your feelings wouldn't have been as strong as mine, they were still more than I could have hoped for. I'm very obliged to you because of that."

Tidus was relieved. But there was yet one thing bothering him.

"…And what about Rikku?"

Yuna shook her head as if she had known what Tidus was thinking.

"I could never be jealous of her. You two are maybe the most wonderful people I know. But…"

"What is it?"

"Well, I'm just not sure if I can watch you as a couple just yet…"

Tidus eyes widened and he waved his arms about for emphasis.

"Oh no, it's not like that, Yuna! This is… just the way I feel. Rikku might never even feel anything special towards me."

"Eh?" Yuna stated clearly surprised. "But I was almost certain…"

Tidus blinked. What was she getting at?

"I think you should confess your feelings for her." Yuna said seriously.

"Why do you say that all this sudden?"

"Rikku… has been very unlucky regarding love. But I've noticed you're very important to her, so to the least she'd be very grateful, if not returning your feelings."

He got Yuna's point, but it wasn't that simple.

"But I can't just blurt out 'hey, guess what? I kind of lo--'"

"Tidus!" That single remark stopped him in his tracks immediately – he had never been scolded by Yuna before. She seemed satisfied with the effect.

"Of course you don't have to shock her like that, but I rather meant you should support her from now on and give hints of your feelings."

_Support her._

Yes, just like he had realized yesterday. Rikku had always been his support and he hadn't even completely noticed it until recently. Now it was definitely time to return the favour.

"These are naturally just my suggestions, but whatever you do, I want Rikku to be happy."

Tidus nodded and met her eyes.

"Yeah, me too."

"Oh, but I'd like you to do something right away, if possible."

"Huh?"

"Could you look after Rikku in the tent for a while? I think I need to have a walk to clear my thoughts."

"A-ah, sure."

"Well, she's probably asleep, but in case if she wakes up…"

"…I'll be there. All right, you can count on me."

Yuna left out a strange laugh. He hoped he hadn't said anything ironic.

"I think so too. Well then, see you."

"Yuna!"

"Yes?"

"…Thank you."

Her eyes looked slightly sad, but a true smile formed on her lips before she turned away.

Tidus quietly entered the tent in try to not wake Rikku up. He sat in front of the fire to enjoy the embers' warm embrace. Rikku was sleeping peacefully and left vague sounds every now and then. Being able to look freely at her now, Tidus remembered he had always been attracted to Rikku's looks as much as to her nature. Tidus moved closer to be able to watch her better. A tress was out of its place and he leaned forward to brush it aside, but at that very moment Rikku had decided to wake up. They were only inches apart, so suffice it to say she got startled out of her wits.

"W-What are you doing, giving people the creeps like that?!" She snapped with her cheeks and ears red.

Red? Tidus blinked. _Was that a blush he had just seen on Rikku's face?_ A ray of hope emerged his heart, but he mentally forced himself to not get caught in the moment.

"Ah, sorry, Rikku. I was just going to…well, never mind. That aside, how are you feeling?"

She glanced suspiciously at him before replying.

"Oh, well pretty fine, I guess." She looked down, hiding her face. "I probably hadn't enough sleep earlier, so you guys shouldn't worry about it." She added.

Tidus detected at once the small lie, but knew better now than to ask her about it. If Rikku felt like confiding in him, she would eventually approach him herself. She curled up so that her knees were up to her chest.

"What time is it?"

"The sun has already set."

"I just have such an odd feeling… I have no sense of time, either."

"It's probably a normal symptom for someone who's fainted."

He put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her back down. If she hadn't blushed before, then she was surely crimson red now.

"T-Tidus! What are you--"

"Here, just go back to sleep, OK?" Rikku quickly restored her own poise and pouted.

"If you insist."

"Of course" He smiled and made himself more comfortable as Rikku watched his every movement.

"You're gonna stay here?"

"Yeah, at least until Yuna comes back."

"I'm not a child, you know…" She mumbled.

"I _know_. But I really don't mind."

Tidus thought he caught a smile on her lips before she turned her back on him and drifted off to sleep. Tidus waited about an hour before he couldn't hold back the yawns anymore, so he went to bed. Yuna could always wake him up, anyway.

---

"Wake up, sleepyhead!" Tidus slightly opened his eyes to see Yuna's gentle face in front of him.

Looking around in the sunlit tent was enough to tell it was morning.

"Ah… Good morning, Yuna… Why didn't you come back earlier?"

"Oh, but I did. It's just that you were both so peacefully asleep I didn't have the heart to wake you up."

Tidus scratched his head embarrassed.

"Well, off you go, you should have some breakfast before we'll leave." Yuna said vigorously.

"Um… you sound like you're in high spirits, Yuna." She leaned against the tent and looked seriously at Tidus, although still smiling.

"I contemplated a lot what happened yesterday. I came to the solution that whatever happens, I want you and Rikku to be happy."

Tidus looked incredulously at her. She always showed such strength he couldn't even dream of. That was partly why Yuna was a woman who had his endless respect.

"That means a lot to me." It sounded too simple in his ears, but it was the truth.

"Well, just give me time, I'll be all right."

She walked behind Tidus and practically pushed him out of the tent.

"…But now, if you'll excuse us, we girls have to make ourselves ready for the day…"

"Huh?" Tidus looked to his left to find some exposed skin of Rikku's sleeping form. How could he have forgotten she even was there?! Fiercely blushing he left the tent.

He had breakfast and chatted with Wakka. Tidus had to admit it felt like a heavy stone had been lifted from his chest – worrying about Yuna had affected his mood without him really being aware of it. But now that he had talked with her he knew he should have just followed his instincts earlier as well. He may not be as close to Yuna as he is to Rikku, but he had always had the feeling that she listened to him and actually understood.

He was about to return to the tent but stopped as he heard Yuna and Rikku talking suspiciously quiet away from everybody else. He wondered since when he had started with such a vile hobby as eavesdropping, but couldn't help but to listen in when he overheard the word "faint".

"Why, Rikku?" Tidus assumed Yuna was asking her why she had fainted.

There was a pause. When Rikku spoke her voice was so cracked that it stung in his chest.

"…Don't you remember that I was here I met _him_ the first time? And when Tidus was in that light I was just so sure it was him standing there..."

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

***

Phew, I finally finished it! This chapter included mostly dialogues, but the story is developing, so I'm pretty satisfied. I'm having one serious problem here, though – the time in the fic seems to pass so exceptionally slow… It was first now I realized that practically everything in the earlier chapters occurred in one single day xD Anyways, please keep on reviewing and thanks for the reviews I've got this far :) I'm a bit busier again, but I'll post the next chapter as soon as I possibly can. See ya!

~Rayne


	5. Chapter 5

Hi again and sorry it took me so long to finish this chapter… But hopefully your patience will be rewarded : )

***

Chapter 5

Tidus couldn't stay for one second longer. How much of a man was there still left in him? Yes, Rikku had indeed looked at him – only to faint because of mistaking him for someone else. It seemed more and more apparent that he could never stand a chance with her. He picked up his pace and tried hard to ignore his bent knuckles. It wasn't Rikku's fault, of course. But he sure would like to know what this matter with her late male acquaintance was about.

Why did everything have to be so complicated whenever it came to Rikku's past? Tidus realized that being an Al Bhed many considered her as something of a taboo. But surely she must have known at this point already that he didn't mind which race she was from. So couldn't she confide in him – _make_ him understand?

"Hey, whassup, brudda?" Tidus looked up at Wakka who had shown up in front of him. His eyes were narrowed in a frown.

"…Oh, nothing much."

"You sure? You look like you could pluck somebody…" Tidus relaxed his muscles. Maybe it was better to take things easy.

"Heh, just lost in thoughts, I guess."

"OK, if you say so… But we'll be leavin' soon, so you'll better make yerself ready, ya?"

"Ah.., right." He waved to Wakka and continued walking, more slowly.

And soon they left. Yuna and Rikku were acting just as if nothing had happened. But Tidus couldn't for some reason look Rikku in the eye anymore, so he avoided getting into any sort of contact with her. However, it wasn't before long that he already saw Yuna walking in his direction during lunch break. She motioned Tidus to walk with her. They talked a bit this and that until they were a good distance apart from the rest of the party.

"Okay, Tidus, so tell me why you're avoiding Rikku." Tidus groaned mentally. Sure, this was all he needed right now.

"Uh…"

"If it's because I told you I don't want to see you as a couple yet, this isn't what I meant… I can tell Rikku is really worried."

Tidus couldn't help but to lose his temper.

"Why, it's that man who keeps popping up in every topic regarding Rikku!"

Yuna recoiled in surprise.

"Who?"

"Yeah, damn right, 'who'…" He mumbled almost inaudibly.

"Huh?"

Tidus ran his hand through his hair.

"…Yuna, you know, right? About this male friend of Rikku who has died recently."

Yuna's eyes widened.

"Has Rikku told you about Karip?"

So Karip, huh? Tidus knew it wasn't exactly justified, but the more he found out about the man, the more aversion he felt towards him.

"Enough to mention him. It probably just slipped out accidentally."

Yuna looked down and slowly shook her head.

"Rikku would never slip out something about him, Tidus. To be quite frank I am surprised she has even confided in someone else but me."

He realized at once that Yuna indeed was speaking the truth.

"But I still don't know anything about him or their relationship! And Rikku is so sensitive about it that I can't ask."

"Tidus, the topic is really difficult for her, please understand that."

Tidus sighed.

"…I've noticed as much as that. But I've been thinking about it and came to the solution that since Rikku feels so strongly for him I shouldn't interfere."

Yuna put her hands on Tidus' shoulders, forcing him to look at her.

"Tidus. I can't tell about Karip on Rikku's behalf, because I promised her, so she'll have to open up about it herself. But it's not what you think it is, Tidus. I can see how exasperated you are, but it hasn't failed me to notice how much affection Rikku feels for you, either."

"…You've really spared this a thought, haven't you?"

Yuna leaned back with an unexpressed face.

"It seems to me you haven't even realized yourself how strong your feelings towards Rikku are. When you love someone enough, you can't throw your feelings away."

"Yuna…" Again Tidus' thoughts went back to the scene where he had confessed to Yuna he loved someone else. Was Yuna speaking out of own experience? It had to be really tough. Especially since Yuna had quite enough to worry about with her pilgrimage and now this.

"So I just wanted to say, don't start avoiding her now that she needs you the most. And please don't forget what I told you earlier – give hints of your feelings. It's not as hopeless as you think."

"Thanks Yuna. I mean, I don't know what to say. You shouldn't always be the one to bring me back to the surface, but you are."

Yuna's mouth twisted lightly. Tidus smiled. There, there, Yuna could smile and laugh as well; she just needed time and encouragement. He decided he'd later on have a proper talk with Yuna – neither about his own love problems nor about her pilgrimage. He had never wanted to break the contact between them, after all. Maybe they couldn't be lovers, but that didn't mean they couldn't be close and get to know each other better. Of course he'd follow Yuna's wishes, though. If she couldn't stand it, then he'd let it be.

"Just think about what I said, okay?"

"I will. Say, --"

"Yunie!" Rikku came joyfully running to them. Then she noticed Tidus was there as well.

"_Oh_." Tidus shifted. How the hell was he supposed to interpret that? Then she just started to laugh and scratched her head. "Eh hehe… I interrupted something, didn't I? It's all right, I can come later."

Tidus shook his head.

"Ah, hi Rikku… No, we were just finished, go on."

"Oh no, Tidus, that's not how to treat a lady…"

Yuna smiled.

"No, really, Rikku. Tidus was just leaving, right?"

"Uh, yeah, I'm off then. See ya!"

"See ya…" Rikku looked somewhat strangely at him as he left. He was glad he had got over avoiding her, though.

Tidus walked along the river and contemplated Yuna's words. The way she had spoken was somehow abstemious, as if she had known more than she had told him. _'It's not as hopeless as you think'_. How would she know, hmm? But no matter how minuscule his chances might be, he felt like he should try to win Rikku's heart. If nothing else, then because of Yuna's support for him. Of course, he had to find about Rikku's past as well, first and foremost as her friend. And now that he thought about it, maybe her closest male friend _alive_.

As soon as Yuna and Rikku had returned after their talk the journey continued. Tidus noticed the tension increase as they approached Guadosalam with every step they took.

After a very fierce battle with a group of fiends the party sat down on the river bench to catch their breath. Rikku was lying on her stomach and crawled over to Tidus who was leaning against his elbows.

"Geez… That… was quite some battle…" She panted.

"Yeah…"

Then Rikku suddenly gripped Tidus' legs and moved closer, which made him blush.

"Er… Rikku?"

She left a good laugh and pressed her head on Tidus lap. Now lying on her back, captivating eyes were looking straight into his. Tidus' face had to look pretty impressive, as Rikku tilted her head and couldn't stop grinning. Did she have to be so damn attractive? Tidus glanced over his shoulder at Yuna, who indeed was watching them, but smiled as their eyes met. Tidus grimaced and turned back to face Rikku who was currently occupied with playing with his hair. She noticed his funny facial expressions.

"What's up, Tidus? Did I snore so bad last night that now you can't stand my company?"

Tidus sensed the amused and mischievous tone in her voice, so he tagged along.

"Oh, you bet. I had to cover my ears 'cause you were so loud."

Tidus felt Rikku's laughter in his legs. Then she looked up at him again and spoke a bit differently.

"But I heard later from Yuna you actually stayed the entire night."

"Yeah, I got tired of waiting for her…"

Rikku looked thoughtful.

"You um…" She started shyly. "…were talking to Yunie earlier. You sure I didn't interrupt or anything?"

Tidus investigated his friend.

"No. How so?"

"Ah, well… You just both seemed so… _disturbed_ when I came there."

"I'm sure you just imagined things. I mean, yes, I was going to say something just when you showed up, but our real conversation had already ended."

"Was it… something serious?"

"Nah, not really, we were just talking about some emotional…things…" Tidus shut his mouth as he realized he maybe shouldn't have said that.

Rikku rose from her current position and stood up. She smiled strangely.

"Ah, I see… I had no means to inquire what, of course you two must have plenty to talk about."

Tidus frowned. What did she mean by that? Then he realized that everyone else must have still believed he and Yuna were a couple. But he couldn't just start commenting that out of the blue, could he? After all, he and Yuna were never completely allowed to have a relationship in the first place.

"Well, are we going or what?" Rikku asked the others. She seemed suddenly very eager to continue.

Auron nodded.

"I think she's right. We'd better reach Guadosalam today. Yuna?"

Yuna stood up too, brushing off some sand from her dress.

"Of course. Which way would be the quickest?"

"Just continuing straight ahead along the river. I don't recall there being any settlements in the way." Auron replied.

"Very well. Then let's carry on, shall we?"

Not too cheerful sounds of agreement could be heard, but the journey had to go on. Everyone was weary of walking and fighting but real beds would greet them at Guadosalam inn, so there was at least something to look forward to. Tidus mostly held company for Lulu and Wakka, since he didn't avouch for Rikku wanting to talk to him at the moment. Well, she wasn't exactly glaring daggers at him all right, but the way their last conversation had ended didn't promise any good.

When he wasn't talking to Lulu or Wakka, however, he was completely lost in his own worlds. Watching the beautiful scenery made Tidus reflect on his time in Spira. He had been confused and anxious when he first arrived in this world. He had wanted home all the time, especially at the rate when he had been captured by some strange people who didn't even speak the same language he did. And then the salvation came – Rikku, who spoke to him and wanted to help Tidus in his dilemma. She had also explained to him that Zanarkand had been in ruins for 1000 years. How happy he had felt that time – there had been someone who really understood him. And right after some mission with Rikku he was struck by the second blow. As he regained his conscience he was in the water surrounding Besaid Island.

Before he knew it he was being dragged away by Wakka, the professional blitz ball player, as if they had always known each other. And so he was pulled into the daily life of Spira, meeting the cool mage Lulu, the beautiful summoner Yuna and the taciturn guardian Kimahri. The days were hectic, but not a day passed by when he didn't think about Rikku and wonder if he'd ever meet her again.

But he still missed home. Hell, how could he not? He wasn't prepared at all to just suddenly switch worlds, leaving everything he had behind. Of course he soon realized there really wasn't the possibility for him to return. But then they had stumbled across Auron. Tidus still remembered vividly how relieved he had been when he had finally met someone he knew from his earlier life. And they talked. About Zanarkand. About Jecht. About how he wanted to go home. And time passed. As if someone had heard his wishes, he did meet Rikku again. Now she was to stay with them. …Stay with him. Somehow Tidus was now Yuna's guardian and he had a new priority one. He was following the others example of protecting Yuna during her pilgrimage.

But then that one day Auron came to him – he had a way to get Tidus back to Zanarkand if he so wanted. And he did. Oh, how he did. It was just that he hadn't understood the whole business. He had thought he could return to Spira and his new friends after a while. Little by little, however, he began to realize that if he left, he'd leave for good. And suddenly everything overwhelmed him, including the realization of his feelings for Rikku that weren't even supposed to exist. Boy, what a time it had been. Yes, he had to admit the longing of Zanarkand hadn't gone anywhere, but now he knew that one needs to make sacrifices. And it was clear now that if he had left Rikku behind without confessing his love for her he'd deeply regret it. He'd lose much more than he'd gain.

Tidus stretched and yawned. How long did they still have to walk? His limbs were aching and he was awfully tired, since it was already getting late. He tried to suppress another yawn when Rikku waved at him.

"Tidus! Can I walk with you?"

"Why, of course." She smiled and came over to him. When Tidus couldn't help but to yawn – maybe for the 50th time that day – Rikku giggled.

"Whoa, I'll soon have to look after a somnambulist if you don't stop that yawning of yours…"

"Ah, well let's hope we'll arrive at Guadosalam shortly."

"Hmm, well, anyway… I wanted to ask you to do something."

"Oh?"

"Hehe… Don't worry, it's nothing big. It's just… You don't think we'll be passing Thunder Plains later on, do you?"

"Ah, I sure don't know… But there isn't much I could do about that, anyway, if that's what you meant."

Rikku's pleading eyes bored into his.

"But couldn't you talk to the others? Please…"

"Uh…"

"I'd otherwise go myself, but they're not taking me seriously, ya know? Pretty please!"

Rikku took Tidus' hands in her own and forced him to look at her miserable face. It was partly an act, of course, but Rikku knew exactly his weakness. He just couldn't stand to look at her when she was like that. He knew his cheeks were burning as well.

"A-all right." He still remembered vividly how Rikku had glued herself to his leg in Thunder Plains. "And I take you seriously. After that show you put up last time, hehe…" He added chuckling.

"Hey, don't sneer at me!" She said with her hands on her hips.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My apologies." She smiled and nudged him playfully.

They walked in silence for a while. Then Tidus saw his opportunity.

"But say…"

"Yeah?"

"Um… I was just thinking, you never really told me _why_ you're afraid of lightning."

Rikku's gaze slightly dropped to the side and they stayed like that for a while.

"I mean, if it's something personal, then--"

"--Lightning and thunder remind me of bombs and gunfire." She said quietly. Rikku wasn't in high spirits, but Tidus felt he couldn't back off anymore. He had to know what had happened to her. Rikku's past was the key to strengthen their relationship.

"But you use grenades all the time… And I don't get the feeling your afraid then."

Rikku tilted her head, still not looking at Tidus.

"I know, but it's not the same. When I use them I have complete control over what I'm doing, but…" She gulped. "When you're being bombed _at_ you have no idea where they'll land and when. …Though I admit I started using hand bombs to overcome my fear."

Tidus' respect for Rikku grew and grew.

"Is it because of what happened to your mother?"

Now Tidus got a glimpse of her eyes. They looked confused and Tidus realized she was afraid of what he was aiming at.

"That… and some other incidents."

Tidus chose to not comment on this. The time still wasn't right. But before either of the two could say anything they heard Wakka's proud announcement.

"So we did make it, huh?"

Indeed, they could already see Guadosalam ahead.

"So, Yuna. What were your plans regarding the Guados?" Lulu asked.

"I was thinking I'd negotiate with them first thing in the morning."

"That sounds reasonable. It's pretty late, after all." Auron stated.

So they walked the few hundred metres and took lodgings in the inn. They wished each other goodnight and retired. Tidus couldn't recall being so grateful for such a simple thing as a bed. This night he truly got the good sleep he hadn't got the past few days.

---

And morning came. Tidus had slept like a log, but most apparently there was someone who hadn't – Rikku had visible bags under her eyes and looked rather grumpy.

"You don't seem to have slept too well, Rikku." Tidus said by the breakfast table.

"No." Was the simple reply. Then it struck him – Rikku had to feel really anxious about the forthcoming visit in Farplane. They ate without talking to each other, but Wakka made sure it wasn't silent, though. After finishing their breakfast they withdrew to their rooms, since they'd have some sort of leisure time now that Yuna had left to discuss with the Guados. Tidus was browsing through some Al Bhed primers when there was a subdued knock on the door. As he opened it he found Rikku outside, currently fascinated with his shoes, it seemed.

"Rikku?"

"Tidus. I need to talk to you."

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

***

Well, as some of you might have suspected, this fic is approaching its end. I was first thinking of posting yet two chapters after this, but now I'm more convinced about the next also being the last one. But folks, folks… I didn't get a single review for chapter 4 :'( Heh, no, it doesn't bother me that much, but please remember that the reviews keep this story alive… So R&R still most welcome ; ) Anyways, about the next chapter… Well, I think it's worth mentioning that my matriculation examination starts in about two months, so go easy on me! But rest assured, the story itself is virtually finished, all I need to do is to type it on the computer and post it here. Well, laters : )

~Rayne


	6. Chapter 6

Well, here it _finally_ is... I'm really sorry I kept you guys waiting for so long!

Chapter 6

"Of course… Come in." Tidus motioned Rikku to sit on the bed and joined her after shutting the door. They simply were like that for a while.

"You've… probably wondered about my friend I told you about." Tidus closed his eyes. So they had finally come to this point, huh?

"Yeah." He turned to look at her again. Her eyes were fixed upon some invisible spot on the wall ahead of her.

"Why do you wanna know?"

Tidus told her.

"I'm constantly afraid of saying the wrong thing, as I don't want to hurt you."

She was silent.

"So you'll hear me as a friend?" Tidus felt a sting in his chest. Well, he did want more than that, but supporting her as a friend was just self-evident to him. Surely she knew that?

"What kind of a question was that? Of course I will, being a friend means to be there for you in hardships as well."

Her face went sad for a brief moment, but it was soon gone. Her lips slightly curved into a smile.

"A friend…yes. Well, then I'll tell you about my past." She looked up a bit, seemingly reminiscing.

"Karip was my childhood friend; we'd known each other ever since I was four. He…was like a brother to me, you know? And when my mum died… Well, don't get me wrong, but my pops and my real brother didn't seem to think about it that much. It was just their way of coping with it, I guess. But I needed to talk about it. And in the end it was always Karip who'd be there for me. …For better for worse, as it were."

She smiled wistfully.

"But there was a problem too, of course. You already know how Yevonites and the Al Bhed typically don't get along with each other. Well, the thing is, that's happening inside tribes as well. Karip, he… came from a family that opposed our summoner policy and partly the use of machina as well. I never really minded, but my pops didn't like the idea of me being with him. His family, on the other hand, was ok with it and I was always welcome there."

Tidus listened intently. He knew there was more to come.

"Things continued like that for many years – I'd secretly spend time with him and his family. But Karip and I…"

A light blush had appeared on her cheeks. Tidus started to feel uneasy.

"Well, he was always like a teacher to me too, as he was older than me. …And a handsome teacher at that. Somehow I just found myself having a deep crush on him. Luckily my feelings were reciprocated, but you must see I was already getting older by then and had started to think my own way. So although I was ever grateful for his efforts of teaching me about life, I wanted to grow independent in that sense."

Rikku sighed heavily and proceeded.

"I told him this when we'd already dated for some time. But he was a strong-minded guy, so we ended up having quite a fierce row. I just ran home in my anger after that."

Tidus could see she had started to tremble.

"But that night…they…There was a bombing incident in the district where he lived. I was in panic when I heard of it, of course, and went there as quickly as I could. But when I finally came there…"

Rikku's voice cracked completely and she waved her arm about while trying hard to explain.

"…His entire family was… there was just so much _blood_…And they were in such pain before they… before they got their final rest."

She swallowed hard. Tidus carefully put his hand on Rikku's shoulder, wanting to show her he was there, although his own thoughts were in brainstorm at the moment. She nodded shortly, accepting the hand.

"I know they weren't my family, but after spending so much time with them all those years they practically were. And seeing in how much pain Karip was, as he was the only one to survive, was just too much. But he couldn't stay as he could've been killed any minute as well. I know it sounds unreal how they could bomb people for such a thing, but it's been going on for decades now. And it's not just because of the policy. Anyway, there I was, suddenly all alone as he had left and given me some final advice and wisdoms of life."

Rikku closed her eyes in a pained expression and slowly shook her head.

"So I wanted independence and got it. But I made it my new priority one – I had to be strong – both for his sake and my own. And I had to prove myself I could live without retorting to him although I loved him. Time passed, I did become stronger. But by the time that happened I had already given up all hope of ever seeing him again."

Rikku sighed again, but this time it was more like a sound of relief.

"The rest you know. The first and last time I heard about him after the incident was just some months ago, when Yunie brought me the news he had died. I know this might sound horrible, but deep inside I felt relieved as well. I didn't have to live in anxiety and ignorance any more. But I must go and see him in Farplane, to put a proper end to all this. And because Yunie advised me to. I don't want to let her down, since I'm so indebted to her – she always listened to me and supported me. You see… Yunie was the only person I could talk to about Karip. And that's because she has an invaluable quality – she doesn't judge people."

Tidus had a hard time trying to get all the information in his head, but there was yet one thing he needed to know.

"Do you still love him? I mean, I know he's dead, but…"

Rikku chuckled a bit.

"Your question itself is very simple to answer to – yes, I do still love him, Tidus. But in what way? I don't even know myself."

So it wasn't exactly hopeless. But Tidus had to concentrate on Rikku now, she had gone through a lot of pain just by reflecting back on the events.

"Well, I'm really sorry, Rikku. It must've been hard for you."

She turned to look at Tidus and smiled.

"No, it's ok. Time will heal the wound and all that."

"You have a courageous attitude."

"Well, things got a lot easier when I met… you all."

Tidus could sense there was something important in those words.

"Do you think you'll manage in Farplane?"

"I don't know." She shook her head as to show her indecision. "The worst is over, I guess. But I've made up my mind to go in any case."

"Ok. But remember I and Yuna will be there all the time, if it becomes too much to bear."

She eyed Tidus with a rummy look. He feared he had said the wrong thing again, but Rikku soon averted her gaze from him.

"Yeah… I won't forget that all right. ...Well, anyway, thanks for listening to me, Tidus."

"It's really no problem, Rikku. And it was me who put you telling your story, after all."

"All right. Then I guess we should head downstairs, what? Yunie's probably soon ready."

"Yeah, let's go." They left together and met with the others outside. Yuna had already returned and was talking to Auron and Wakka. Tidus joined them.

"Morning Yuna."

She turned to smile at him.

"Good morning, Tidus."

"So how did it go? Though you were successful it seems, judging from your good spirits..?"

"Oh, yes, the negotiations proceeded well. I even got the impression Maester Seymour's plans and methods are partly disapproved among his people as well, so it doesn't make us look that suspicious."

"That surely is good news."

"Yes, well I've been defying people above me, though, so I'm feeling a bit bad."

Tidus could readily imagine she would – thanks to her new guardians she had started to break against certain rules, which wasn't a very admirable quality for summoners. Rejecting Seymour's proposal was probably also due to the pressure they had put on her.

"Don't think about it too much. After all, we aren't the bad guys here, are we?"

"No, I guess not. Thank you, I'll keep it in mind." She smiled again and turned to face the whole of the group.

"As the next thing I had reserved a while from our timetable for a visit to Farplane. Who will be coming?"

Everyone raised their hands except for Auron, which of course Tidus knew why. He declined actively without sounding suspicious.

"I'll pass. There are still a few things I need to take care of."

"Of course. Then the rest of you can follow me and Wakka."

As they walked together to the familiar staircase Tidus felt some butterflies in his stomach. He had already been to Farplane once, so the worst was over. But he could still remember the odd feeling when entering the place – it really was like a whole different world.

"Shall we go, then?" Yuna interrupted Tidus' thoughts as the others nodded. One by one they ventured into the emptiness, finally followed by Tidus.

The surroundings started to change fast, just like they had done then. Millions of different coloured pyreflies danced around them when "the rock", as Tidus called it, appeared beneath them. The group scattered, everyone going to their own corner to pay their respects to dead acquaintances. Tidus, however, had decided to keep his focus on Rikku, so he just remained standing where he was.

He watched intently Rikku's every move. She stood and stared into the emptiness, waiting. Then, gradually, the pyreflies started to dance blissfully, taking on the form of a young man.

He did resemble Tidus – quite frightfully so. His features were different, but otherwise he could have easily been mistaken for Tidus. He also seemed a bit older.

"Karip..." Rikku spoke quietly before lifting a hand to her mouth to suppress a gasp. Tidus could see how Yuna wearily shifted behind her, ready to act if need be.

Trembling Rikku whispered something neither he or Yuna could hear – apparently she was trying to say her last goodbyes. It wasn't before long, however, when she couldn't hold back the tears any more. Despite Yuna's warning gestures Tidus stepped forward, facing the blonde girl.

"Rikku..." He said slowly, reaching his hands out to enclose her in an embrace. But she looked bewilderedly up at him with tears streaming down her face.

"_No!_" She exclaimed and ran past a confused and hurt Tidus, leaving entire Farplane. He lowered his hands, allowing his fists to bend. Rikku may be a short-tempered girl, but except for snapping at him sometimes she had never expressed Tidus' proximity would have been unwelcome.

"You should go after her, Tidus." Yuna said quietly. Tidus snorted.

"Like hell I will! Clearly she wants me miles away."

"No." She turned to look him in the eyes. "That's just it. She wants you close, but she suspects your honest intentions."

"What?"

"_Tidus._ I wasn't thinking of revealing this to you, but it appears I must. Rikku likes you just the way you like her."

Tidus' mouth left hanging open.

"How..."

"I just know. Now, go after her. Please." They exchanged looks before he nodded and complied by running after Rikku.

Tidus exited Farplane and looked around the staircase, but the blonde couldn't be seen – let alone anyone else. He could only hope she hadn't went far or done something reckless. Now that he thought of it, the whole situation was all strange and unfamiliar for him. Mostly Rikku was able to get a grip of herself, but now... well, she had lost it completely.

He continued to look around him as he quickly stepped forward. It was still morning, so there weren't too many Guados out either. He couldn't care less, though, as his only interest was to find the Al Bhed girl.

In any case, Yuna's words still lingered in his head. She had said Rikku liked him in the same way he loved her. One part of him kept saying it was impossible, while the other reasoned it made sense. Well, Rikku _had_ been acting strangely lately, there was no denying that. And when had it started? The day he had announced he'd return to Zanarkand? But it had to be love between friends, nothing more, the denial inside Tidus' head continued.

He stopped when he realized where he had got to – he was about to exit Guadosalam. Rikku had to be in the woods, he had already checked every other possibility. He started walking the tree-lined path deeper into the forest. And there, thank God, was Rikku not too far away. Tidus couldn't help but sigh in relief. He had feared she might do something stupid.

"Rikku! Are you ok?" He asked with a raised voice, while approaching her. She gave a start and looked up to reveal her miserable face stained with tears.

"Don't come closer!" Tidus flinched at the hard words. He knew she was very upset at the moment, but it hurt nevertheless. He wasn't going to drop this so easily, however. He took carefully a few steps forward whilst speaking softly.

"Rikku, it's all right. I realize you must have a hard time right now, but I just want to-"

"-comfort a crying girl?" Pain and sarcasm marred the ever so cheerful voice of hers. Tidus continued to advance towards her.

"Look, Rikku, I..." He began, but was cut off again.

"Oh, I know the 'comfort' you showed in Macalania all right!" She replied hotly.

Tidus had never seen her like this. She couldn't keep her voice down any more and tears were seemingly close. And above all, Rikku was – for a reason yet unknown – incredibly angry at him, which hurt.

"Huh?"

"Oh, don't you 'huh' me! Stop pretending you don't know what I'm talking about!"

Tidus in all his honesty didn't know. Rikku saw Tidus' clueless face and left a hurt, ironical laugh.

"..._You bastard_." Tidus could only watch in horror. Was this even Rikku he was dealing with? He didn't think she would ever have used such words directed to him.

"Did you really think no one noticed your..._show_? I _saw_ you with Yuna, goddammit..." Her voice broke completely.

Tidus' eyes widened. Macalania. 'Show'. Yuna. Then she could mean nothing less than... He didn't hesitate one moment. He gripped Rikku's wrist, preventing her from going. He didn't even know if he was hurting her, but he couldn't let her go.

"Rikku!" She was fiercely struggling to get loose from Tidus' firm grip.

"Let me go!"

"Rikku, listen to me!" She would probably soon get bruises if she didn't stop fighting. "No, listen to me. I. don't. love. Yuna. I never really have in that sense." Rikku put her free hand to her ear, sobbing uncontrollably.

"_Stop it, stop it_..."

"No! I need you to listen to me, Rikku. Yes, I was attracted to Yuna, and yes, I did those things with her, but I was blind!" Tidus shook his head and finally let it all out – those thoughts he had even denied himself for so long. "...Rikku, you were always there for me from the very beginning. I was lost and an outcast in Spira, but you continuously helped me out. Not only did you give me support, but you became my first friend here and I didn't even want to go back any more."

Rikku had stop struggling but her eyes were still turned away from his. It didn't matter, though, as long as she was listening.

"And I haven't spoken of anything else besides friendship since Karip was _always_ there. I may have heard your story only today, but I knew your close bond. I'm not talking bad of dead people, but even like that he managed to deprive me the only thing I yet longed for. Your love."

Rikku looked up. And for the first time they held back absolutely nothing – they showed pain, despair, a ray of hope and the affection Tidus had failed to notice all this time. He squeezed Rikku's wrist, easing his grip a bit.

"Do whatever you must, but don't go before you hear what I've got to say." Tidus swallowed hard. It should have been an easy thing to do, but he had never confessed like this before. Well, there's a first time for everything. "...I love you, Rikku. I believe I always have, but I just didn't realize it until recently."

Rikku's mouth opened as if she was about to say something, but it closed again. This was repeated a few times and despite the situation Tidus couldn't prevent his lips from curving upwards, giving him an amused look. Seeing it safe enough, as she didn't seem so angry any more, he commented:

"You're being a fish, Rikku. You'll have to speak up."

She glared at him a few seconds before she started suddenly crying again. But this time she flung herself into Tidus' arms, beating him softly in his chest.

"...I love you too, you silly ass." She said in between sobs. Tidus felt himself become warm inside. He truly hadn't expected to hear those words from her when he had found out his own feelings. He drew back a bit and wiped the tears away from her face. She still managed to look so beautiful.

Tidus stared deep into those spiral green eyes he loved so much before taking the liberty of leaning forward and brushing his lips upon hers. It soon became a heated kiss, which Tidus didn't want it any less to be, though. He wanted to convey all the feelings and thoughts he hadn't been able to put into words. After a while, which seemed peculiarly long, they broke apart to get some air.

Rikku's eyes were sparkling and he knew now his sentiment was returned. Tidus smiled and held out his hand.

"I guess you wouldn't mind a walk with me?"

Rikku took the hand and laughed.

"You read my thoughts there."

They walked a good while talking about everything and nothing. They also discussed the events of the week and the time they had first met. Rikku told she had always been aware of her own feelings, but didn't act because of Yuna and the fear of losing their friendship. But there was yet one thing puzzling Tidus.

"Rikku, that day I told I'd leave Spira... You were just smiling. Why?"

She looked at Tidus.

"It wasn't like I wouldn't have been sad – of course I was. ...But I also knew it was a decision you had been contemplating for quite some time. And that's one thing I admire and love about you Tidus – you know exactly what you want and are ready to fight for it. To be honest, I also believed that even if you had left, you would have come up with a way to return to us. ...To me. That was what I hoped and I still believe in." Tidus smiled back at Rikku's honesty.

_Then it dawned upon him_.

"Rikku." Tidus began in a serious tone, facing her completely now.

"Tidus?" Rikku asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Dryhg oui, Rikku. Vun kejehk sayhehk du so meva rana." (A/N: in Al Bhed: " Thank you, Rikku. For giving meaning to my life here.")

And as a respond Tidus was greeted with the most genuine smile of all.

_THE END_

Phew! Well, it is finally over, then : ) I guess I could go for a little confession here at the end – this fic was actually a one-shot at first, featuring the first chapter. As people liked it, however, I decided to write some more – and this is the result, which I'm quite satisfied with. I hope my plot wasn't too confusing, I admit the whole story behind Karip and Rikku was very demanding to create. And yes, I know the lines are really sappy at the end, but I hope it didn't disturb you too much. In any case, some final thoughts and feedback are most welcome. A warm thanks to all readers and reviewers ^^

~Rayne


End file.
